


Dangerous Woman

by NegitoroShipper



Series: Negitoro Summer Smash 2019 [3]
Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Alternate Universe, But Miku is 22 years old while Luka is 26 years, F/F, Miku is still a bit smaller than Luka, Miku's body has matured, four-year age gap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22052842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NegitoroShipper/pseuds/NegitoroShipper
Summary: Officer Miku finds herself with an undercover mission with the mysterious woman named Luka Megurine. With not much information about her target, Miku finds herself unprepared for more than one thing upon direct encounter with the woman.
Relationships: Hatsune Miku/Megurine Luka
Series: Negitoro Summer Smash 2019 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1466617
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	Dangerous Woman

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoying the 2019 Negitoro Summer Smash? I hope you guys are. 
> 
> And for my third entry, I bring to you a story of appreciation. Honestly, I wanted to draw it but I can’t draw anything right so…
> 
> I hope this would suffice ;)
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid or Crypton. The first song is from https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VLSUDHdWfR8 and the second is from https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j0h_j4uTHzw.

Miku’s mind races as she found herself pressed against the decorative column, perfectly hidden from the view of any people lounging about on the dance floor. " _How did it come to this?_ "

Ocean blue eyes held her attention as this woman smoothly slid her hand from her waist to her lower back. The teal haired undercover cop held her breath as her _target’s_ other hand went to the rounded surface of the column, trapping Miku between her _target’s_ body and the solid rock behind her. 

The subject of her mission chuckled, low and seductive as she slid the hand on Miku’s back upward, exploring as this woman smirked in the same smile that the undercover cop had vigorously examined hours before _this_. It sent an unsolicited shiver in her spine.

She moves her head away as the woman moved more into her space, the smug smile getting more smug as Miku squirmed away. “T-this is going fast. W-We should slow down.”

A small low chuckle echoed from the woman’s voice, her eyes sparking in mischief. “If you think this is fast," She leaned in to whisper in her ear. "Then, you need to catch up.”

Miku felt herself gasp, reaching for the stun gun in her hidden pocket as she moved as far as the column could make her move. "Please move away before I have to detain you for harassment."

That had the woman laughing - melodious and unrestrained. She moved away just enough to shoot an amused look at her, examining Miku's face before rolling her eyes. "We both know that that won't happen."

Miku cursed inside her head as the woman continued the exploration of her back. This woman knows what she is worth. 

The next second was a blur. She heard a click from the solid column behind her right when she felt the surface slide, leaving a space for her to stumble on. She barely caught herself in the surprisingly spacious hollow of the column before a solid hand is spread on her mouth.

Another click signaled the closing of the sliding entrance of the decorative column.

The mischievous spark and seductive touches had vanished from the ocean blue eyes. An angry and dangerous glint replaced it, as she came face to face with an entirely different person. "I do not appreciate being watched." The woman growled.

~0~

The day started with a cloudy, dark, and quiet afternoon of the precinct. And honestly, Miku would rather stay at home, curl up in her sofa, and watch Netflix while reading any of the stacked books that just laid in the corner but, alas, here she is. Instead of a cozy couch, she sits on a creaky overused chair, nursing her cold coffee as she waits for _something_ to happen.

“I hate waiting.” Miku murmurs as she drew spirals on the styrofoam that housed her cold coffee.

“You _do_ know that you are going to use that cup for a week, right?” A voice said in front of her desk. 

It was her friend, Gakupo. He was carrying a large stack of folder. It was, no doubt, for his case. “More reason to personalize, don’t you think?”

He rolled his eyes, his mouth twitching to a smile. “And here I thought the dull day would dull your sharp wit.”

Miku grinned, leaning over her desk with a mischievous spark in her eyes. Everyone knows that Gakupo only stops by her desk for one reason-to take a peek at her friend’s desk. “She’s not here, Gakupoid.”

Gakupo’s cheeks took an odd shade of red as soon as he realized that he got caught. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He said as he trudged on to his own desk. 

“Hatsune! Chief wants to see you.”

“Finally!” Miku hops over the desk with her slightly taller and lean frame, flawlessly landing on her own two feet before walking towards her Chief's office.

Through all her years growing up in the academy, she had gained a whole 2-inch in height (which she is proud of by the way), and more pronounced female features aside from her chest. It didn't grow much but Miku didn't find it in her to care when she could squeeze herself through narrow spaces.

She also had developed an agility in her movement and intelligence that made her one of the top graduates. It had her ranking a notch higher but she opted to work her way from the ground up, taking up the position of a ranking officer in the local precinct.

She had outgrown her twintails and had her taken a liking to tying her hair up whenever possible or whenever her hair ties stops disappearing on her, that is.

Taking a calming breath as she approaches the Chief's office, she knocks on the wooden door, waiting to hear the monotone voice of her tanking officer.

“Come in, Ms. Hatsune.” the voice called.

The pony-tailed officer entered the premises, bowing her head slightly in greeting before closing the door. “What do you have for me, Chief?” 

Her ranking officer frowns, distaste obvious at the familiarity still, he reigns it in and gestures for her to take a seat. 

Luki Megurine has been in the business for as long as Miku remembers. He has been closing cases left and right - whether as a cop, detective, or as the chief. He is known for his no nonsense attitude and his intense presence but that did not deter his ability to cooperate with whoever he needs to. 

“Miss Hatsune, I have an undercover case for you,” He slides a thin folder her way. “It concerns the underground activity of this city. Unfortunately, the information we gathered is rather… scarce.”

Miku opens folder. The first page shows a report of the most recent scouting mission. She flipped to another and another before landing to a blurry black and white picture of a female who has their back towards the camera. She wears a trench coat with a scarf around her neck. She picked up the photo, squinting before raising an eyebrow. “What idiot would add a black and white filter to a photo from a scouting mission?”

There was a flicker of a smile on Chief Megurine’s face before it faded back to his stoney expression. “Don’t worry, I have sent him to the archives to organize the files by reverse alphabetical order.” 

He inhales, leaning towards the table with an indiscernible look on his face, ready to go back to business. “Ms. Hatsune, this case is sensitive and as you know, having almost no information is dangerous.” He takes out another file with an envelope attached to it. "I want you to spy and gather intel from the only person who has the intel - my sister."

The teal-haired officer raises an eyebrow as she takes the file, opening it after removing the attached enveloped from the paper clip. What greeted her is a beautiful pair of smirking ocean blue eyes. Her lips stretched to a small but obviously egotistical smile. Her fair and unblemished skin is framed by flowing pink hair - the same pink hair that Miku’s boss has.

She reads through the file and finds that she is indeed Luki’s younger sister - Luka Megurine. “Why her?”

Her boss sighs as if the very thought stresses him out. "She has underground connections that we do not have and I've asked for her assistance in this case but she's not budging."

"So you want me to spy on her?"

He nods. “Mostly, yes. She will be attending the Charity Gala today under the guise of being a business woman.” He stands, reaching out a hand to signal the end of the meeting. “I hope the purpose of that piece of stationary goes without saying but please drop by before going to the party. I have something to give in preparation for this mission.”

Miku nods, standing as she meets her higher ranking officer for a small shake of the hand and taking the rest of the files under her arm. “Will do, sir. I will work on these before the start of the gala.” 

She moves toward the door before Chief Megurine called her attention once more. “I suggest you prepare yourself for my sister, Hatsune. She is quite a character.” 

Miku gives her ranking officer a nod before leaving the office entirely.

~0~

Within the few hours left before the gala, Miku, hunched over her laptop and the file in the middle of the kitchen, had learned a few things about Ms. Luka Megurine. 

Luka had studied under the police academy a few years before Miku entered the academy but the woman disappeared almost instantly after two years in the academy. 

In those two years, Ms. Megurine had exhibited more skill and talent than any of the new or old recruits in the academy and that isolated her from the rest. It led to her obnoxious streak of rebellion in the academy.

Accounts of taunting fellow recruits and speaking against lecturers gave her a bad reputation amongst the school administration that upon her disappearance no further investigation of her whereabouts was made. 

Ten years after her disappearance, she resurfaced as one of the more notorious underground criminals in the country. Despite that though, no authority dared to cross paths with her.

Miku could only frown at the file, sighing at the reality of it. Things like this are not _un_ known to happen and honestly, she always found it to be distasteful even if she knew what she was getting into the second she decided to be a cop. 

Shaking her head to clear the haze of disappointment, she continued to go through the file, finding another questionable yellow post it note on the last page. Words by the chief are written in clear script. It said.

“ _Luka exhibits gallons of self-confidence going towards self-important territory and treats every person without respect. Please be advised._ " 

That had Miku’s eyebrows raising to her hairline. It seems odd to have this line in the file. It seemed out of place. Still, she takes the words seriously, especially since the file does not said anything after the oddly written note. There are, however, a few full bodied pictures of her target.

All of them were her wearing black dresses and her interacting with who she assumes to be the connections that her Commanding Officer had told her about. Her first impression was that Luka was formal and knew how to use her wiles to gain the attention of the person or people she was talking to.

She examined the photos a bit more, taking note that Luka’s eyes seemed to draw her in more than she expected. "There is just something magnetic about them." Still, she shook her head, moving towards the next part of her investigation. 

She searched the internet for more information but the search results had nothing connected to her - not even her relationship with Chief Megurine.

That fact struck her as odd. She tried again through a few more channels for search through the web but nothing seems to come up.It seems her identity is far more protected than she thought. 

Another fact that has her interest piqued. As far as she knows, the only people who can control the search results are from the government. There should, at least, be something about her current state in the government’s database - something that said “ _Classified_ ” or “ _Under investigation_ ” but there is just a page with the words “ _Error: Search not found._ ” 

She finds this odd, especially when the file Luki had given her says that Luka is an underground criminal.

"Interesting.” Miku murmurs, eyes tracing over the profile shot where her target’s blue eyes shine brighter. “Luka Megurine, just who are you?"

~0~

After rummaging through her closet, Miku opted to wear a white dress that landed on her knees, with a three-inch belt around her waist. She wore a two-inch heel white sandals with tiny fake jewels adorning the straps. She added a simple chain for her bracelet and a necklace with a blue drop hanging from it. 

She has a loosely hanging ponytail, arranging it to land on her right shoulder. She wore simple make-up, adding a bit of artistry to the wings of her eyes with cheap eyeliner. 

Lastly, she strapped a stun gun mid thigh, along with a few more materials just in case something happens.

By the time that she strapped into her car, the sky is painted in red orange, matching the color of the season. She sighed, unable to fully appreciate the view when her phone rang signalling the 10 minute warning before the start of the ball.

She drove back to the precinct a few seconds later, approaching the Chief's office again with knock, opening the door as soon as she was told. 

"This will only take a second." He reaches for something inside her drawer before sliding it shut. "Here," He gives her a white watch. "Press the face of the clock for any emergency." 

The tealette nods before putting on the watch. "Will do, Chief." 

He gestures to the door, placing a hand to her back as he shows the way out. "I hope you know how important this mission is," he says, walking her all the way to the front door. "We _need_ her information."

The teal haired officer bristled, her pride as an officer questioned. "With all due respect, sir, I may be comparatively new to the scene but I take my job seriously." Teal eyes burned as he met her commanding officer with a determined glare. "Please don't underestimate me."

His face is blank but there is a small flicker of amusement in his eyes. His only reply is a small nod, before turning back, leaving Miku seething.

" _I'll show him_."

~0~

When Miku arrived at the venue, the last light of dusk had already disappeared. What greeted her is a solid white wall, covered the thick vines crawling along the wire mesh of the walls. Bushes grew alongside the street where a line of fancy cars made their way to the red carpet entrance of the only door that she could see.

“Only one exit?” She murmured, eyeing the plant-covered walls for anything that resembled a door but nothing stood out. “I should have asked for some schematics of this place. Then again, this is only an undercover mission so...” she shrugged to herself, ultimately driving away from the venue and looking for a nearby parking spot.

After successfully acquiring a parking spot and locking her car, she made her way to the red carpet entrance, skipping the line towards the person who stands by the door. She gave her invitation with a charming smile that never failed to make the person on the receiving end a bit bashful. 

The one checking the attendance only smiled back before giving the stationary back to her and gesturing to the entrance, silently telling her that she may pass.

“Thank you.” Miku said as she smiled, opening the glass doors and going into the foyer. 

The first thing she noticed upon entering is the lavish blue and white decor, with the occasional silver on linen, hanging around the venue’s scattered standing tables and the two long tables for the food. 

Tracing her eyesight around the corners, she noticed that there is a few decorative columns scattered and almost hidden from sight. Hanging from the top of the cylindrical columns are silver wrought iron that carried three lamps that faced the heavily populated areas.

She also spotted two door at the left side; she suspected that those are the washrooms. 

Teal eyes moved upwards. The ceiling is high with more than a few crystal ornaments hanging from it and a large chandelier hanging at the center, all of which illuminated the areas. There are a few air conditioners right at the top of the left and right walls.

Another thing that caught Miku’s eye is the small area at the center that is empty. She suspected that it is the dancing area.

Music flowed across the room as she let herself relax and settle at the first standing table that she could rest her arms on. She spotted a few small amplifiers near the walls, echoing the sound all over the room but not overly so that it overpowers the chatters of the admittedly rich people around her.

She looked around, finding herself small with the way most dressed. She spotted almost all of the guests, wearing some kind of jewelry and lavish clothing spanning from tight dresses and flowing dresses.

Miku hears someone snicker and she just knows that she is being ridiculed for her lack of… extravagance. She sighed, unable to help a small shame to her appearance. But then, she shook her head and went back to focusing on her true objective - spying on the mysterious Luka Megurine.

Pulling out all her mental knowledge of the woman, she scanned the crowd, moving as she did so until she got to one of the tables that held the delicious-looking tarts. Screw her for gaining more on the job. 

“ _Okay, Miku.”_ Miku thought to herself as she stayed nearby the table, grabbing one tart after she demolished first. _“Remember, your target. Long pink hair and black dress. Long pink hair and black dress. Long pink hair and black dr-_ ”

“Well, hello.” A voice called from beside her. 

In hindsight, Miku should have made some mental preparation. She should have tried to recite some kind of mantra to prevent her current thought process. Or maybe she shouldn’t have _examined_ the pictures more than necessary. Then, maybe, she wouldn’t have felt like someone pulling the rug on her feet because there, lo and behold, is her target in a _fucking_ suit. 

The supposed focused undercover cop held her breath in a gasp, as the ocean blue eyes sparkled with amusement and barely held smugness as she leaned on the confectionary table by her hip, facing slightly toward Miku. Luka smirked, fully facing her as she coyly tilted her head to the side. “Cat got your tongue?”

In the burst of a second, teal eyes widened unable to form words as she took in her target’s general appearance. Pressed clean black suit covered her white button-up long sleeve and necktie while her black slacks fit perfectly along her long slim legs, covering the shiny black heels. In short, her target is wearing a suit. “ _Oh my god,”_ Miku thought, feeling the dryness of her throat. _“What the hell happened with dresses?_ ”

Miku plastered a small smile as she met the mesmerizing eyes of her target. “Just the tarts.” she smoothly said, biting onto the tart that she had in her hand, barely holding unto the scraps of her dignity and composure. She forced herself to act coy. “And who are you exactly?”

Luka laid a hand towards her while bowing to waist level, somehow mimicking the bow of a royal. “Luka Megurine, Co-owner of Skylar Incorporated, at your service, Ma’am,” She stood back up, smirking at her even though there is barely a conversation with her. “And what is name that graces you, my Lady.” 

The teal haired officer treaded the lines carefully, opting to avoid giving the underground crime lord her real name but she was not exactly prepared. “Can it be ‘ _Yours_ ’?” Miku flirted, unable to keep the blush on her cheeks at the obscenely cheesy line.

Her target flashes a rather charming grin, moving into her space, ultimately trapping her with the table. “If you want it to be, gorgeous.” Luka took her chin and tilted it upward as she leaned in.

Miku closed her eyes, barely resisting the urge to move away, when an amused chuckle had her opening them once again only to see the woman holding back an obviously boisterous laugh. “That’s rude.” She pouted.

“Aw,” She cooed, moving slightly away from her. “Were you disappointed?” The spark of mischief in Luka’s eyes were not lost on Miku.

The undercover cop internally sighed but only raised an eyebrow. “Not really,” She smirked. “ _Two can play in this game, Miss Casanova._ ” Miku smiled, matching Luka’s own. “It’s only a matter of time.”

Luka only laughed before raising an eyebrow, smirking at the unsaid challenge. “How bold,” She smoothly placed a hand on the table, near Miku’s waist, the smell of her perfume wafting over Miku’s nose as if alluring her - _daring_ her to come closer. 

“Let’s see if you can back it up.” And she takes Miku by her hand and leads to the dance floor.

“ _Oh boy..._ ” Miku thought as she is dragged to the dance floor where she could see some couples mindlessly swaying on the floor.

Moving somewhere to the middle, Luka guided her to a simple waltz under the chandelier. “You are looking lost there, my dear.” The pink haired flirt said as she once again directed their movements to a small twirl. 

Teal eyes met with blue eyes. Once again, she found herself captivated yet cautious with the words from Luka’s file echoing at the back of her mind. “Maybe. Or maybe I just don’t know how to dance.” 

Her target hummed in response as the woman squeezed her hand and secured the hold she has on her hips before launching to another twirl. “That’s true and honestly, I have a feeling that you don’t come to events like this often.” They went back to swaying, smoothly leading her back to a comfortable dancing position. 

Miku cursed internally but did not let anything show on her face. Instead, she looked down with a shy smile, hoping to pass as embarrassed. “What gave it away?”

After a thoughtful second, Luka grinned. “The lack of arrogance and lavishness.” She winked at her, prompting a small blush from the teal haired officer. “And, maybe the fact that I haven’t seen you in the gala’s before this. Is this your first time?” 

The officer just gave a small shrug before raising an eyebrow, not wanting to give even a hint that she is undercover. “Would it matter?”

Luka tilted her head, the smile on her lips permanently settled on her face. “Probably not.”

The two stayed silent as they let the music awash them with a perfect sort of calm that made Miku break her walls down just a bit. Braving a reply, the teal haired officer met with ocean blue eyes. “I don’t know if this is forward but...” Miku brushed her hand where it is placed near Luka’s shoulder. “How come you are wearing a suit?”

Luka laughed, even as they got stared at by the people around them. Her eyes smiled with her lips, grinning before responding. “Even I would be quite perturbed by my own clothing if I were in your shoes,” She led them back to a twirl. “But, honestly, I wouldn’t want to miss flustering women like you.” She winked at her, earning a blush from the teal-haired officer.

That had her turning her gaze away from her dancing partner, settling to a quiet sway with her target. Surprisingly, she did not feel awkward that is legitimately in physical contact with her target but then maybe that’s because of the perfume Luka is wearing or maybe the secure why that the pink-haired gentlewoman encased her in arms.

She was not the only one who felt the calm, it seems. Teal eyes witnessed how piercing blue eyes eased with softness as the music washed over them as Luka led them to another twirl. Something tells Miku, right then, that the profile her commanding officer had given her was not as accurate as she wanted it to be.

Suddenly the music smoothly switched to a rather seductive note.

Teal eyes roamed across the room, wanting to glare at the person who changed the music when she felt a movement from her hip to her upper back. Teal eyes immediately snapped back to her partner and the only thing that she could see is the mischief on Luka’s ocean blue eyes. 

“I am sure you know what comes after this.” She felt her hand being squeezed by Luka’s as the woman stepped closer, the warmth on her target’s clothing seeping into her white dress. “Think you can handle it?”

Flabbergasted, Miku’s only reply is an open mouth and severely red cheeks under Luka’s sizzling gaze. Upon seeing her struggle, Luka chuckled lowly. “Don’t worry,” She said, pulling her right upon the other woman’s body, her lips hot against her ear. “Just follow my lead.”

Just like that, the two danced in synchronicity that Miku is shocked to even witness. 

Like the wind pushing the tides, Luka guided her to every backward and forward step of their feet and Miku’s body mindlessly followed every silent direction.

Her mind is numbing with how she was able to follow the twirl that Luka had lead her to do but that seems to pale in comparison when she saw the intensity in Luka’s eyes. 

She silently gasped, unable to look away from the ocean blue eyes that is threatening to drown her. Luka turned Miku with their joined hands, embracing Miku with her back towards the taller girl. 

She stepped backwards, letting Miku feel where she is supposed to go and leaving her to follow. “It seems that you are not entirely honest with me.” Luka whispered, her breath brushing lightly on her ear.

Before the teal haired officer could reply she is twirled outward before being gently tugged back in Luka’s arms, sinking into a small dip with Miku’s back against Luka’s arm. It was only then when she finally noticed the spectacle that the two had displayed as spectators clapped their hands.

Teal and ocean blue eyes meet once again for a split second before being pulled right back on her feet for a short hug. “I think...” Luka murmurs lowly against her ear. “I think I need to get you alone.”

~0~

That was how everything started and honestly, Miku could have done better to prepare - like, asking more questions about the venue or even more information about Luka but give her a break for trying a _little_ too hard for the sake of her career. 

Still, she stands by the reasoning that nothing could have _actually_ prepared her for Luka Megurine approaching her with a hot pierce of ‘not-really-seduction’, and stunning her with a _goddamned suit_. 

Not to mention her target successfully trapping her inside one of the cylindrical captivity of the _assumed_ decorative columns, as said target is looming over her with a glare that could freeze fire.

The undercover cop mumbled, squirming against Luka's hold when her target, showed her a small disc like device. "Now," the taller girl paused, examining the gadget with her other hand. "I _know_ that you were sent here to keep an eye on me." 

She turned the small device as Luka showed her the white cotton material of Miku's dress. Teal eyes widened at the realization. " _I was bugged by the Chief of the Precinct?!"_

Luka hummed after observing Miku's reaction to the auditory and location transmission gadget. "I see." Her target(?) said, releasing her from the grip she has on Mliku. 

There is a frown on Luka's lips as she stared blankly before sighing, rather loudly that it echoed. She dropped the disc and crushed it with the heel of her shoe. "Look, just don't get in our way. We do not need a _babysitter_ ," Luka taps on her wrist in a pattern similar to Morse code even though an untrained eye would never have been able to tell. "And tell your _chief,_ " she spits the words with a hint of disdain. "That his _superior_ will be punishing his sorry ass later."

Miku watches as Luka slide a compartment in the ceiling, taking two handguns. Upon closer inspection, they are two desert eagles with a small icon of an octopus at the side. " _What the hell??_ "

The pink-haired mystery reached into the compartment once more, revealing a small utility belt that she clasped to through the rings of her slacks. Looking at the belt, she found a few things that are familiar from the textbooks she had about gears - which, in this case, is made specially for the government's special service. Miku watched as the woman she was supposed to spy on whisper on the thin strip of plastic around her wrist. "HQ, I am ready and geared. Waiting for the signal."

The teal haired officer, stood dumbfounded until her supposed target pulled another weapon from the compartment - an AK47, only shredded to pieces. Luka mindlessly rebuilt it in record time that even the academy's is so far behind. 

At this Miku couldn't hold back a whispered phrase. "Just who the hell are you?"

Ocean blue eyes casts a glance at Miku's own, the spark of mischief, returning with a fervor that she saw at their first contact. Still, Luka's face remained unreadable. "I am the head of-" Just then, then a loud blast caught against the hollowed decorative column. "Shit, it's starting," Luka hurriedly pressed a button and the door slid open. "You might want to move, officer."

And then, the mystery woman moved away, leaving her with her dumb expression. "What the hell did just happened?"

**Author's Note:**

> ~End scene~  
> So? So? How's it?? :D 
> 
> Yay? Or Nay? 
> 
> I could continue this but I don't know. It will probably a series of oneshots if ever I get the inspiration to continue.  
> It is my take on the prompt:
> 
> Luka in a suit by IdrewAcow
> 
> Sadly, I am unable to finish every prompt that Negitoro Summer Splash 2019 within the specified time but, I will be finishing those since I already set plans for them. ;)
> 
> Happy New Year! And See you then?


End file.
